User blog:BreZ/BZRB News post with Sheldon Cooper
BreZ: Cowabunga, welcome to my first news post. I would like to introduce you to our guest... but he's a bit late. Sheldon: (knock, knock, knock) Brendan (knock, knock, knock) Brendan (knock, knock, knock) Brendan. BreZ: That must be him. Ladies and gentleman, here he is, the one and only, Sheldon Cooper. Sheldon: Where are the flags? BreZ: What do you mean where are the flags? Sheldon: Well, you suggested I mix up my Fun with flags show by doing it here. BreZ: No, I suggested you mix up your show by doing my newsshow here. Sheldon: You didn't say that at all. BreZ: I'm pretty sure I did, you must be wrong. Sheldon: Wrong? Brendan, if I was wrong, don't you think I would know it. BreZ: Can't we just start this. Sheldon: No, we can't, because I'm leaving. BreZ: You can't leave, now that you're here you have to do it. Sheldon: I will do no such thing. BreZ: But... it's a.... non-optional social convention. Sheldon: Oh, okay then, sounds fair enough. BreZ: Okay then, come sit. Sheldon: I can't. BreZ: Why not? Sheldon: Because you're in my spot. BreZ: This is the first time you're here, you don't have a spot. Sheldon: And yet, you're in it. BreZ: Fine, you can sit here, can we just get started. Sheldon: No, on second thought I would rather sit there. BreZ: Fine, let's just get started. Sheldon: As some of you may know, The Big Bang Theory returns September 22nd. The same date, the BZRBz will return with a Big Bang. There will be two more battles before the month is over. One of them will be an off-season. Both being uploaded on a date a show which features one of the characters in the battle starts another season. Further more Brendan has a Halloween battle planned. He's trying to fix the gap in between the end of this month and Halloween by making a parody and another off-season, but since he is such a lazy ass, they probably won't be happening this soon. Last but not least is the final, which he Brendan has only revealed to two people what it actually is, but only because they are helping him and this is the only battle he doesn't want to reveal. So the two who do know, keep your mouths shut. Even tho- I think you should at least give them a hint on what your final is. BreZ: No I don't. Sheldon: I still think you should. BreZ: I would, but I can't choose which I want to start with. Sheldon: Haha, that is clever. BreZ: Well, continue. Sheldon: May I have a beverage please. BreZ: Ofcourse, do you want some coffee? Sheldon: I'm sorry but no, I promised my mother I wouldn't do drugs. BreZ: Coffee isn't drugs. Sheldon: Yes it is. BreZ: Fine, what would you rather have? Sheldon: Well, let's see, September has an R, so some hot chocolate please BreZ: You sure you wouldn't rather have something cold. Sheldon: Hot chocolate is fine. BreZ: How about you continue while I make it for you. Sheldon: Even though the first half of season 2 is all planned out, Brendan is still looking for suggestions. So if you have suggestions for battles, please comment them on this page. I would like to thank you for reading this even though Brendan has such a terribly script. BreZ: I heard that. Sheldon: Good, that means your hearing is fine. But I don't see the reason to tell me that you heard me, I mean, I don't care. BreZ: Careful, you're biting the hand that is bringing you hot chocolate. Speaking of which here it is. Sheldon: Thank you. And once again thank you for reading this. Have a good day, live long and prosper. BreZ: Aaaaaaannnnnnnnndddddddddd CUT! I've always wanted to say that. Category:Blog posts